Winged costumes are used in many situations such as stage productions, holiday events, and children's role playing activities. Over the years, these costumes have utilized a variety of features to improve their appearance and functionality. In one aspect, the ease of putting on or removing a winged costume has been addressed with detachable pads, shoulder and wrist straps, and harnesses. In other aspects, wings have been made to be collapsible using inflatable components, overlapping plates, or fabric mounted on pivoting rods. Flapping motion for wings has been provided by electrical motors, air bellows, and mechanical systems incorporating levers and springs. Unique ways of devising these features as well as other novel elements for winged costumes can result in improved amusement value and increased functionality for a user.